Sin ti
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Cuando un corazón desesperado sufre otro más cruel y egoísta no se compadece, y lo quería para ella, no la volvería a humillar, aunque tuviera que desafiar a la muerte lo conseguiría. Y sin importarle consecuencias ni los sentimientos que despertara o destruiría, Ranma sería suyo.
1. Abre tus ojos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**SIN TI**

CAPITULO 1- Abre tus ojos

Veía sus facciones fijamente, solo se concentraba en ello, su menudo y frágil cuerpo se encontraba recostado en esa improvisada cama y él solo la esperaba mientras sostenía su mano, nada más en el mundo le importaba, nada en lo absoluto le interesaba, solo lo que ocurriera con ella, solo le importaba ella, ya que ella, era todo su mando para él.

Desde que avivaron la esperanza en su desolada y angustiada alma, sentía que eso era lo único que lo ataba a una posibilidad de seguir viviendo sin terminar enloquecido, consumido de la culpa, del dolor, de angustia… a pesar que todo lo arrastrara a un desafortunado destino, uno que nunca imagino ni quiso para él, pero ya ni eso importaba, solo que ella se encontrara bien, que respirara el mismo aire que el suyo, volver a ver esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto amaba, sentir su voz y que ese fuerte y apasionado corazón volviera a latir en su cuerpo.

Desde que la tuvo fría en sus brazos, con su piel pálida, su cuerpo entumiéndose poco a poco, la sangre ya no corriéndole por las venas, sus pulmones ya no cargándose de aire, sus labios ya no diciéndole nada que ni siquiera un suspiro pasaba por ellos, sus ojos sin brillo, sin vida, muerta, así es como la tuvo…desde ese momento sintió como algo se le rompía, como una parte de su vida se iba con ella, como un vacío lo inundaba, él simplemente no podía ni sabía cómo seguir sin su Akane.

Todo era su culpa, ¡su maldita culpa! ella se arriesgó por él, a ella la secuestraron por él, ella murió por él…y él, el solo era un idiota que la insultaba y menospreciaba, no consideraba ese sacrificio verdaderamente merecedor, nada en el mundo justificaría su sacrificio, ella, el ser más importante en el mundo para él, ella le daba color a todo en su vida, alegría, esperanza, amor…sin ella todo era gris, nada tenía sentido, no era más que un alma errante vacía, desolada, abrumada.

Aunque…tampoco es que pudiera ahora estar a su lado, ni disfrutar sus gestos, ni sus risas, ni sus enojos…ni sentir su perfume, su aroma, su respiración agitada, su esencia, su aura ardiente…nada de eso podría disfrutar ya, pero él ya no importaba, se conformaba con los esperados resultados, lo único importante en ese momento era que su Akane regresara, y pudiera formar la vida que egoístamente quisieron arrebatarle a causa de sus problemas, ella merecía ser una chica normal, con una vida normal, pero sobretodo con eso…con vida…

Esperando ver señales en sus pálidas facciones, la veía detenidamente, prácticamente ni pestañaba, veía de forma penetrante y expectante esperando por los resultados, la angustia e impotencia lo estaban consumiendo y desesperando, no podía seguir así, necesitaba ver algo, una señal, un signo, lo que fuera, pero que reaccionara, sino ya no habría esperanza, ya no había nada…absolutamente nada…

Apretó su mano con más fuerza, de forma inconsciente como queriendo darle fortaleza, avisarle que él estaba, que la esperaba, que no se rindiera, el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta apenas y lo dejaba pasar aire, trago en seco, y sintió como la saliva se la raspaba, se mordió el labio inferior para controlar el sollozo, eso no podía estar pasando, ella debía reaccionar, sintió algo húmedo caer por sus mejillas, mas no le importo, ni siquiera retiro esas molestas gotas saladas que manifestaban su estado y destruían su ya insalvable orgullo, sonrió con amargura para sus adentros, maldito fuera su orgullo que siempre le impidió ser sincero con ella, que le impidió demostrarle lo que significaba realmente en su vida.

—Vamos Akane…tu puedes…—expresó con la voz angustiada, el sollozo salió sutil de sus labios, tampoco le importo ese hecho.

Más su expresión paso del dolor y la desolación, a la sorpresa, para luego abarcarlo la dicha, la felicidad de ver que si estaba reaccionando, que su Akane estaba volviendo a la vida, fue como salir de un lugar pantanoso, lleno de tinieblas, y regresar a ver la luz, la esperanza, la felicidad, aunque esta solo durara escasos minutos, él podía sentir que su alma respiraba en paz, la mujer que amaba estaba reaccionando, ¡su Akane estaba viva! ¡Viva!

—Mmmm...—expresó con suavidad mientras fruncía su seño levemente, para Ranma eso ya fue suficiente para rebozar su alma de dicha y su corazón saltara en su pecho con éxtasis.

—Ak…Akane…—dijo suavecito, como temiendo que su voz la molestara o le generara algún daño, mas esta salió rasposa y ahogada, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sentía que estaba por sufrir una taquicardia ante las excitadas pulsaciones de su magullado corazón.

—Mmmm…—volvió a gemir mientras sus párpados se separaban, observándose una fina franja achocolatada, pero que para él fueron motivos sobrantes para expandir su sonrisa lentamente y la viera absorto como si estuviera viendo lo más mágico del mundo.

—Akane…—dijo ahora más claramente viéndola extasiado, y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba enardecido, no lo podía creer, realmente no lo podía creer… más si era real, realmente kami se la devolvió, ella estaba de nuevo a su lado.

— ¿Ranma?...—dijo viéndolo ahora con los ojos a medio abrir, un poco confundida, con el cuerpo pesado, algo entumido y sin comprender nada.

—¡Boba!—dijo de golpe mientras la abrazada con fuerza y cerraba los ojos hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, saliendo esa simple palabra con otro sollozo, demostrando con su tono de voz su angustia, su dolor, su felicidad de verla viva; la abrazo fuete entre sus brazos, disfrutando que su cuerpo nuevamente se empezara a sentir cálido, que su corazón retumbara en su pecho, que su respiración golpeara su cuello, tan pocas veces la tuvo así para él, y en lo único que podía pensar era porque no aprovecho el tiempo para hacerlo tanto como siempre lo deseaba, algo tan simple como un abrazo, ¿porque fue tan idiota? tan inmaduro, tan orgulloso… ¿Porque no hizo lo que tenía que hacer y quería en su momento? Igual ahora ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, para pensar en el ayer… pero aún le quedaba el hoy, el ahora, y lo pensaba aprovechar, era su última oportunidad, esta vez sí actuaría como debía, como quería, dejando su estúpido orgullo a un lado, sobrepasaría su timidez y vergüenza y expondría sus sentimientos.

—Ranma… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con Saffron? ¿Cómo están todos? Y tu…¿cómo estás?—pregunto sonrojada mientras tímidamente correspondía el abrazo, no sabía que sucedía, pero estaba algo confusa aun, solo recordaba que Ranma peleaba con ese semidiós, y luego todo se le volvía negro y las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

—No te debes preocupar por eso…todo salió bien…—dijo en susurro en su oído, por más que trataba de controlar su voz para que saliera normal, esta sonaba muy angustiada y afectada, logrando llamar su atención e ignorando ella el estremecimiento que le provoco sentir su cálido aliento rozando su oreja.

— ¿De verdad?... ¡eso es genial!...pero…que… ¿qué te sucede?...—pregunto mientras lo apartaba descubriendo las lágrimas, preocupándose ella ahora, más al notar que él no hacía nada por ocultarlas o quitarlas.

—Nada, de verdad…Akane…—hablo suavemente mientras la volvía a abrazar, necesitaba abrasarla, sentirla, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo rebosante de vida pegado al suyo, aunque sea unos instantes, unos pocos segundos, pero no quería perder ese privilegio, esa bendición.

—Dime…—hablo en murmullo mientras ahora lo abrazaba con más fuerza, no entendía nada pero si el necesitaba un abrazo pues ella se lo daría, además para que negarlo, estaba feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

—¿Me prometes una cosa?—preguntó en murmullo sobre su oído, mientras la aferraba con más fuerza a él como si fuera su ancla a la vida, la sintió asentir así que prosiguió hablando sin abandonar su tono— me prometes que…¿nunca dejaras de sonreír?

Tras su pregunta la apartó de su abrazo y la quedo viendo, pudiendo apreciar lo hermoso que lucía su rostro con esa expresión de confusión, sin distanciarse mucho de ella pero viéndola ahora fijamente a sus ojos volvió a hablar— ¿Me lo prometes Akane?

Ellos solo lo veía sin despegar sus iris de los suyos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante sentir su cálido aliento chocar en su rostro, en otra ocasión le diría pervertido y lo lanzaría lejos, pero en esa situación algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacer eso, que debía mantenerse serena y conservar la calma, además que ella siempre supo que él realmente no lo era. Se limitó a asentir suavemente sin dejar de verlo, cada vez entendía menos, más no quiso preguntar ni cuestionarlo por el momento.

—Gracias…—hablo en murmullo, para luego tomándola desde las mejillas con suavidad unía sus frentes, ante ese contacto ella tembló sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo su prometido, pero él nada dijo solo mantuvo el contacto juntando valor a la par aclaraba su garganta para agregar con su cara roja ante ser consciente de lo que estaba por confesar—¿sabes?...tu sonrisa…desde que me sonreíste…me en-enamore de ti…quede completamente enamorado de ti…—dijo sintiendo su corazón latirle enardecido y cada fibra de su cuero temblar nerviosamente, pero feliz a la vez de al fin poder decirle esas palabras que guardaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Ra…Ranma…—fue lo único que atinó a decir sintiendo su pecho retumbar como loco, el aire por unos segundos no le paso a los pulmones, y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en su estómago eran indescriptibles.

—De verdad…fue así desde que lo hiciste el día en que nos conocimos, solo que…no me di cuenta, luego en el colegio te volví a ver sonreír con tus amigas y…la misma sensación… y me dije '¿cómo puede haber una sonrisa más hermosa? ¿Más perfecta? ¿Cómo puede ese simple gesto hacerla ver tan…angelical? ¿tan preciosa?... ¿y porque me siento así al verla? ¿Porque ahora quiero que me sonría solo a mí de esa forma?'… todas esas dudas corrieron por mi mente, más no sabía que era, luego esa horrible sensación cuando creía que le pertenecías a otro o que alguien te alejaría de mí, la angustia y desesperación a que algo te sucediera…todo eso…y más cosas fueron ocurriendo…cuando te tenía cerca se me aceleraba el pulso…me ponía muy nervioso si me tocabas…soñaba contigo…sentía celos de cualquiera que te quisiera para él…y…y muchas veces…me pregunte…a que sabrían tus besos…tus caricias…para mí siempre fuiste la única…la mejor, la que me enamoro…la mujer que amo eres tu Akane…—le dijo al punto de la taquicardia, pero sintiendo como si se quitara un peso de encima ante estar siéndole sincero, al fin era franco con ella, y en parte consigo mismo también.

—Oh…Ranma…yo…nunca pensé…yo…—decía en medio de la conmoción y la sorpresa ante semejantes palabras, ni en sus más locos y empalagosos sueños él le dedicaba semejante confesión.

—No me tienes nada que decir…sé que…me correspondes…—la cortó en sus monosílabos con sus palabras para luego una pequeña sonrisa adornar su rostro.

—Baka presumido…—murmuro con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero sin negar nada ni alejarse de su lado.

—No cualquiera da su vida por alguien…además, tú misma me lo dijiste… ¿no te acuerdas?—pregunto juguetón, por más que ese momento para él fue su misma muerte y la desesperación lo inundo, le daba un pequeño calor recordar esas palabras previas antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—Oh…yo…yo…—desvió sus ojos apenada, intentaba decir algo mientras la acompañaba un rojo incandescente en su rostro al recordar ese hecho, más nada le salía de sus labios, muchos menos con esos hermosos iris azules clavados en los de ella.

— ¿Me lo vas a negar?

— ¡Claro que no!—expreso ceñuda regresando su mirada ante su pregunta, mientras respiraba agitada tratando buscar estabilidad emocional por más imposible que eso fuera, su cercanía no ayudaba a calmarse.

—Qué alivio…—y lo dijo de verdad, no tenía idea como lo tomaría si lo negaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no sería bueno—Igual…no lo vuelvas a hacer…a arriesgarte, no lo hagas, nunca vuelvas a cometer esa locura…—pidió con seriedad.

— ¡Pero Ranma...!—iba a protestar, pero él le colocó un dedo en los labios, impidiendo que continuara, vio una sombra a los lejos, y supo que se le acaba el tiempo.

—No…no hablemos de eso ahora…—pidió desviando su vista a sus labios, sentía como le temblaban las manos, trago saliva pesadamente para luego decir sin dejar de verlos— ¿me…me dejas be-besarte?... ¿me dejas al fin darte ese be…beso que nos debemos hace tanto tiempo?…

—Ranma…—murmuro absorta a sus palabras, se le hacía todo una situación tan surreal, pero eso no implicaba que no se sintiera dichosa.

—Yo…yo hace…hace mucho que deseo…deseo be-besarte Akane… ¿me…me dejas?—volvió a pedir cada vez más nervioso—… ¿me dejas adueñarme de tus labios?... ¿de compartir nuestro primer beso?...

—Ranma…—volvió a decir mientras lo veía con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios y sus pupilas brillaban felices.

— ¿Qué?...dime…—pregunto cada segundo más nervioso.

—Ya deja de hablar…y bésame baka…—dijo con una sonrisa, más su cara era un incendio facial, y estaba segura que si estuviera parada caería sin poder sostenerse, ya que le fallarían las piernas.

Ranma volvió a tragar saliva y lentamente a medida que acortaba la distancia con cierto temor, cerraba sus ojos, desapareciendo sus iris cobalto tras sus párpados cual sol en el atardecer, posteriormente casi desfallece ante la sensación gratificante y electrizante que sintió al hacer contacto con sus rosados y tiernos labios, era sencillamente sublime, eran sus labios tan suaves y cálidos, tan delicados, tan ricos, sentía sus propios labios temblar sobre los de ella, para luego de unos segundos irse tranquilizando y entregarse de lleno a esa tan perfecta como sencilla muestra de afecto.

El la alejo escasa distancia mientras respiraba agitado, ambos no abrieron los ojos, y el ansioso de más al igual que ella volvió a unirse a esos labios rosados y deseados, más esta vez comenzó a moverlos con suavidad, repartiéndole a ella suaves y delicadas caricias, buscando dejar impregnado en su ser su sabor, su textura, su calidez, más fueron aumentando esas sensaciones tan gratificantes al sentirla imitar su acción, haciendo a ese segundo beso mucho más exquisito y gratificante de lo que llego a imaginar en su vida, bueno son cosas que imagino solo desde que la conoce en realidad, pero sin duda paso sus expectativas.

Los roses eran suaves, delicados, cálidos, embebiéndolos a ambos en un mundo aparte, perfecto, solo de ellos, suavemente él se fue separando de ella, con su respiración agitada a la par que ella misma, sentía un calor sofocante recorrerle hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Abrieron sus ojos apreciando en los del otro un brillo hermoso y transparente, una luz especial que les abrigaba el alma.

—Eres tan hermosa…—le murmuro en un suspiro, estaba maravillado con todo al igual que Akane, provocando que olvidara por esos breves momentos la realidad de las cosas, del cruel destino que les esperaba, era tan injusto, cuando al fin podrían estar juntos, cuando al fin se decían lo que sentían y eran felizmente correspondidos, eran cruelmente separados sin opciones a objetar o ir en contra de la realidad, ni siquiera un día entero de su amor disfrutarían, ni siquiera una hora, solo unos minutos, escasos minutos que le sabían a un suspiro—eso fue…fue…me…me gu-gusto mucho…a ti te-te…?

—Fue increíble…—le corto ella para luego sonreírle de esa forma única que lo hacía volar imaginariamente, alzó su pequeña mano y acaricio sus cabellos con ternura, para luego decir con la vista baja, avergonzada de lo que diría— espere tanto por esto…que…me parece mentira…—alzó sus ojos para verlo a los de él ahora— me…me gustaría que este momento durara por siempre…te amo…

—Y tú no sabes lo que yo deseaba volver a oír esas palabras…—y tras murmurarle eso la volvió a besar delicadamente para luego llevar su cabeza a su pecho y acariciarle los cabellos, ella acepto gustosa cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento envuelta por sus brazos y su calor mientras lo envolvía con los propios tras su espalda sintiendo su corazón retumbar enloquecido y bravío en su oído. Estaba olvidada de todo ante los nuevos hechos y sensaciones, se olvidó de la pelea de él, de averiguar qué paso después, de preguntar dónde estaban, ni mucho menos porque lloraba, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente y su ser y ese era disfrutar a su lado ese instante, como si en su interior sospechara que eso no se repetiría, que estaba a escasos segundos de no disfrutar más su compañía.

Ranma estaba en la misma situación, solo disfrutaba el momento con sus ojos cerrados acobijándola en su cuerpo, y diciéndole en silencio con cada caricia cuanto la amaba, desbordando ese amor que llevo en secreto por tanto tiempo; sintió una presencia, abriendo sus ojos con temor a que fuera lo que sospechaba, y así era, era Cologne indicándole que el tiempo se le terminó, él la vio con el rostro compungido, no queriendo que eso sucediera, más eso no la conmovió a ella, y con la vista dura y el rostro serio le volvió a indicar que era tiempo.

La aparto de sus brazos para sostenerle el rostro, ella no se dio cuenta de la tercera persona que les hacía compañía, solo lo vio a los ojos con sus labios curvando una sonrisa.

—Akane… ¿me besas?...—pidió afligido, ella no entendió su actitud, pero sin abandonar ese gesto se acercó con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, y tras dos segundos estaban ambos fundidos en un nuevo beso volviendo sus labios al encuentro, más esta vez fue distinto, se hizo más apasionado a los anteriores, demostrando Ranma con esa actitud el desespero de su alma, era su último beso, su último recuerdo con ella, y lo atesoraría en su corazón, por siempre ahí lo llevaría.

Tras separarse la tomo del rostro y le hablo suavemente con su respirar agitado—Akane, eres lo mejor que me paso…nunca olvides…cuanto te amo ¿sí?— y tras verla asentir le dedico una sonrisa dulce la cual fue correspondida por ella que no comprendía esa melancólica actitud de su parte ni esa falta de brillo en su mirada, para luego él decir a la par que ese gesto desaparecía y se convertía en uno de angustia— Lo siento…—para proceder a darle un pequeño golpe en su cuello y dejarla inconsciente, sostuvo su cuerpo que intento caer por la fuerza de la gravedad al suelo, procediendo a recostarla suavemente, y mientras corría unos cabellos azules de su frente decirle en murmullo— De verdad lo siento, no imaginas cuanto… nunca te olvidare…mi hermosa marimacho…—para tras darle un suave beso en la frente levantarse.

Ya dándole la cara a esa mujer, se dispuso a hablar con el rostro serio expresando desprecio y odio en sus ojos, más no dijo ni hizo nada de más de lo necesario— Ya estoy…solo…procure hacer lo suyo…— y sin más se apoyaba en la pared vigilando los movimientos de la anciana "Perdóname mi amor por esto…pero…es lo mejor…todo porque tú estás compartiendo el mismo mundo que el mío, te voy a extrañar tanto…¿qué haré sin ti? ¿qué será de mi vida su tu no estas a mi lado?...¡Ash! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de pensar en ti! Ya has actuado demasiado egoísta, ahora…solo afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, arrastrar a Akane hasta esta situación fue mi culpa…y por lo tanto…me ocuparé de los daños…siempre te amare Akane…siempre…".

Veía a la anciana proceder en lo acordado, cada movimiento de ella le partía el alma, porque sabía que significaba que poco a poco se estaba deshaciendo de él, de ellos, de sus momentos, de sus risas, sus peleas, sus charlas, los momentos difíciles y también los felices incluidos los de hace instantes, estaba acabando con lo que en ese tiempo construyeron juntos, de los que los llevo a enamorarse; no podía parar de preguntarse los porque de esa situación, de lo injusta que siempre fue con él la vida, pero era consciente que eso era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Mientras la seguía observando en su labor con unas sutiles lágrimas caer de sus ojos, se quedó recordando cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto y se dieron las cosas.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola gente de FanFiction! ¡Los extrañe! Perdón por perderme, pero a principio de año fui secuestrada prácticamente a unas vacaciones inesperadas y me tuve que dejar la compu, llegue hace un par de días a mi país y dado que cuando me fui no tenía nada terminado para publicar no pude dejarles nada, y como aun no lo termino (pero estoy en eso) les subo este capítulo que hace bastante tengo guardado, es un nuevo fic como bien se dieron cuenta, pensaba subirlo más adelante con mis otros dos fic más adelantados, pero no quise que corriera el primer mes de este 2015 sin ninguna publicación, además que siento que les debo algo para entretenerlos un rato ante mi ausencia, ya hace más de un mes que de mi ni las luces. En fin, en unos días tendrán los capítulos que cruelmente no les he dado, pero espero poder publicarlos en poco, y que no me surja nada nuevo.

Pues bueno aquí les dejo esta nueva historia, por si no se dieron cuenta este fic es un pseudo-continuación del manga, ya que altere el final original, esta idea me surgió hace unos meses cuando leí un one-shot algo similar, y esta loca cabecita enseguida empezó a trabajar y se le ocurrió esta idea, ojala sea de su agrado y pueda contar una vez más con su apoyo. Aunque voy a intentar darle más prioridad a los fic que ya tengo en curso sobre todo porque sé que han estado esperando noticias de ellos.

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, en unos días tendrán noticias mías, ¡les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos, me despido! ¡A iniciar este año con todo!:D

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Un sacrificio por amor

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**SIN TI**

Capítulo 2- Un sacrificio por amor

Cuando el agua al fin hizo contacto con ella, pudo apreciar para su alegría como regresaba a su tamaño normal, estaba feliz, había derrotado a un semidiós y Akane, su Akane, estaba regresando a la normalidad, eso solo quedaría como un amargo recuerdo y juntos regresarían a casa. Mas cuando alcanzó su menudo cuerpo que descendía al correr de los segundos, no le agradó para nada la falta de reacción de ella, mas supuso que estaría en estado de inconsciencia, le provocaba un vacío horrible sentir su cuerpo tan frío, era como una muñeca, tan delgada, tan delicada, tan blanca, tan bella, tan fría…pero no, ella volvería, ella era muy testaruda como para dejarlo solo ¿verdad?

Ella no lo abandonaría, era Akane Tendo, su prometida, la niña orgullosa, testaruda, terca, obstinada, celosa, violenta…valiente, decidida, fuerte, solidaria, compañera, dulce, infantil, ingenua, pura…hermosa…perfecta…simplemente perfecta, y por lo cual no podía dejarlo solo, eso era un hecho…¿o no?

Tras colocarla en el suelo árido y rocoso, le coloco su camisa para cubrir su desnudez, era perfecta ante los ojos de cualquiera, más no por eso estaba dispuesto a compartir tal maravilla a los ojos ajenos, ella solo podía mostrarse así ante él, y hasta para él esa imagen era perturbadora, en otra situación estaría al punto de la taquicardia, más había algo que predominaba en él y que aún lo perturbaba y hacía que su angustia creciera, y ese algo era la falta de reacción de su parte, se vertió el líquido caliente volviendo así a su forma original, pequeñas gotas salpicaron su rostro haciéndola empezar a abrir los ojos. Ante ese hecho respiro con alivio y la vio fijamente con una sutil sonrisa, feliz de que volviera abrirlos, ya después la regañaría por hacer semejante locura, más eso sería en un rato, se dedicaría a disfrutar el triunfo y saber que no lo abandonaba, que seguirían juntos, que siempre estarían unidos.

—Akane…—dijo sutil viéndola con un brillo en sus ojos, feliz de que reaccionara mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Ranma…—dijo tras enfocar su vista, más esta era algo borrosa, sabía que no lo soportaría mucho más, caería en la inconsciencia, o quizás algo más allá.

—No te esfuerces…—murmuro sin despegar sus preocupados ojos de ella.

Mas ella lo vio tan fuerte, tan varonil, maduro, hermoso, le transmitía tanta paz en su azulada mirada, cual océano con calmas aguas, estiró su mano hasta su mejilla y acuno su rostro sin dejar de verlo, vio como ante su gesto él se sonrojaba, y con una sutil sonrisa y con todo el valor que pudo juntar en esos breves segundos, libraba al fin lo que su alma por tanto tiempo callaba, lo que su corazón por tantos días, semanas y meses guardaba con celo, sin apartar sus iris de los de ese hombre que la trastocaba y le daba vueltas su mundo, su cabeza y su corazón, se decidía a decir a cada segundo más segura que sería su última oportunidad de expresarlo, así como de apreciarlo— Te amo…Ranma…

Tras esas claras y sinceras palabras las cuales a Ranma le hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho y bombeara a una velocidad nunca antes experimentada en su cuerpo, vio la imagen que provocó instantáneamente la reacción opuesta, el corazón se le detuvo, agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y el aire no le paso a los pulmones, tras esas breves pero mágicas palabras, la cuales debían tenerlo en el pleno éxtasis, la vio cerrar sus ojos perdiendo total contacto visual con ella a la par que la mano que cálidamente acunaba su mejilla caía como peso muerto al suelo, haciendo que una estaca de hielo le atravesara el pecho.

— ¿Ak…Akane?...—dijo suavemente mientras la sacudía con delicadeza— ¡vamos marimacho! no es gracioso…—decía cada vez más desesperado, y eso se reflejaba en los movimientos cada vez más acelerados que le hacía— ¡Akane! ¡Vamos niña boba! ¡No sigas jugando!— le decía ahora tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza, eso no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mala broma, una jugarreta, ella no podía estar…ni siquiera se animaba a pronunciar esa palabra, ¡NO! eso debía ser una mentira, un maldita mentira, la desesperación lo estaba inundando, y el hecho de no sentir ni una pisca de su intensa aura no ayudaba, las lágrimas empezaron a acudir a su rostro, el cual perdió los tonos rojizos y se encontraba pálido, la arrastro hasta su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado por atarla a su lado, a la vida, una vida a su lado, mas al hacerlo pudo apreciar como su corazón no latía, el aire ya no salía por sus labios, las lágrimas empezaron a correr con más fuerza, mientras libraba un grito de desespero y desgarrador.

— ¡AKAANEEEEEEEEEEE!

Los sollozos seguían acudiendo al artista marcial, más esto no generaban ningún efecto en el cuerpo que sostenía sin vida.

—No…no es…justo…tu…tu… ¡TU SI LO PUDISTE DECIR! TU SI…tu si…y yo…yo…ESUCUCHAME AKANE! ¡MALDITA SEA!...escúchame…por…favor… ¡NIÑA BOBA! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! ¿¡ME ECUACHASTE?! ¡MARIMACHO TORPE! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAS?! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! …¿po-por qué m-me dejas?...te amo…te amo…te amo tanto…—termino diciendo en murmullos viéndola fijamente, esperando que al fin al declarársele ella regresara a la vida, que abriera sus ojos y le dedicara esa sonrisa que tanto ansiaba ver, que todo quedara como un agrio recuerdo, y que juntos regresaran a casa, de la mano, como aquella vez, juntos, felices, con sus corazón palpitando emocionados. Más eso solo serían sueños, ilusiones para saber lo cruel que es la vida en realidad, y que no nos da todo lo que queremos, ni todo lo que anhelamos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y con sus ojos azules inundadnos en lágrimas visualizó la imagen de Ryoga que lo veía con su rostro compungido y sutiles ríos de agua salada naciendo de sus ojos verde olivo.

—Ranma…suéltala…no…no va a regresar…—dijo lo último desviando el rostro, él también estaba sufriendo la muerte de su Akane, pero era abismal la diferencia de lo que él sentía y lo que sentía su amigo rival.

— ¡NO! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No me la vas a quitar! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca la dejare!—decía mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra sí y lo veía con el rostro furioso.

— ¡Entiéndelo Ranma! ¡A mí también me duele! pero…no hay nada...nada que podamos hacer…ella paso a una…mejor vida—pronuncio lo último con la voz queda.

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Solo duerme! ¿Verdad Akane? Dale despierta niña boba…no tienes preocupados a todos, ¡No seas desconsiderada! Demuéstrales a todos que solo me estás jugando una broma, que solo…solo lo haces por todos los insultos…por…por no querer comer tu comida…por...por tener otras prometidas y decirte que son mejor que tu… ¡pero son mentiras! tu…tú eres la mejor…la única…prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más pero abre tus ojos…—al ver que nada hacía la desesperación se estaba convirtiendo en locura— ¡VAMOS NIÑA TERCA! ¡DEMUESTRALES QUE SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO!...que solo…me estas...me estas…—el sollozo salió de sus labios mientras más lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Ryoga tuvo que morderse el labio al punto de sangrarle ante contener el llanto, él debía ser fuerte, su amigo lo necesitaba, alguien necesitaba mantener la cordura, era obvio que él la estaba perdiendo— va…vamos…Ak-Akane…des…despierta…no seas así conmigo…perdóname por todo pero abre tus ojos…por…por favor…—decía suavemente al ver que nada conseguía, ella seguía igual, y a cada segundo más fría, más distante, más…más muerta…

—Ranma…ella…ella paso a una mejor vida…debes…debes entenderlo.

—Y tú qué sabes…—murmuro con sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, las lágrimas goteaban desde su mentón e iban a morir al árido suelo— como sabes que…esa será una mejor vida…ella…ella es muy torpe…me va a necesitar, ¡no podrá sola! Akane….Akane me necesita ¡entiéndelo!—le grito viéndolo fijamente, más a los segundos su expresión paso a una muerta, para surcarlo una amarga sonrisa y decir con la voz suave— Es mentira…ella no me necesita…yo soy el único que si la necesita a ella…yo…yo la seguiré…—hablo lo último viéndola a ella, sintiendo una paz inundarlo ante tomar esa decisión, eso era lo único que le abrigaba el alma, saber que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

— ¡No digas estupideces!—le gritó furioso, para pasar a tomarlo de las solapas de la ropa y verlo con sus ojos turbios de tantos sentimientos negativos encontrados— ¡no puedes ser tan cobarde! ¡Enfrenta la situación como un hombre! ¡no puedes seguirla solo porque no soportas el dolor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona!—y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó a dos metros de distancia mientras respiraba agitado sin quitarle sus ojos de encima.

Mousse y Shampoo solo veían la situación sin decir nada a una prudente distancia, Mousse estaba triste por el trágico final que tuvo todo, realmente le dolía ver a su rival en esas condiciones y perder a una amiga, si fuera él el que tuviera que vivir eso, el ver a su amor morir en sus brazos por salvarlo sin poder hacer nada al respecto no quería ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz; desvió su vista a un costado hacia la bella amazona que veía aparentemente serena todo el desenlace, "sí…sin duda yo haría lo mismo, te seguiría hasta después de la muerte Shampoo…".

Mas la joven solo veía con rabia la situación, ahí estaba con ella, diciendo que la seguiría hasta el final, que la amaba, que lo era todo para él, ¿y ella qué? Ella también lo amaba, ¿que no entendía que le dolía que él estuviera desperdigando su amor a una muerta?, que nunca le respondería, que nunca le dirá nada, estaba muerta, ¡ya está! Que lo asumiera y que siguiera con su vida, eran prometidos oficiales ahora, ya no estaría esa insignificante mujer entre ellos, ahora podrían ser felices, ella haría que se olvide de esa y ni el recuerdo quede en su mente, con su amor y sus cuidados el al fin podría ser feliz, ya nada lo tenía que preocupar, la tonta Tendo quedaría en el pasado, y ellos serían el fututo. No lo soporto más y sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, poco le importaba el destino de esa niña, ahora era su turno de triunfar "Al ya no estar estorbo…airen ser solo para mí…" y con una cruel sonrisa se perdía de unos ojos verdes que la veían intrigado, los mismos ojos que siempre la notaron, los únicos ojos que siempre la notaron.

—Shampoo…—murmuro quedo, para luego volver su vista a la escena que sus amigos formaban, y apretando sus labios la seguía, en realidad quería ayudarlos y estar junto a Ranma en ese doloroso momento, pero su amor por ella siempre era mayor, siempre ganaba, "no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…".

Genma que ya se había convertido en humano nuevamente, se acercó ayudar a Ryoga a hacerlo entrar en razón, no podía creer que tuviera que llevarle a la hija menor de su mejor amigo en sus brazos muerta, por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de haber hecho ese pacto con Soun y comprometer a sus hijos, solo prometió desastre desde un principio, pero jamás imagino que llegaría a tanto.

— ¡Ranma hijo! ¡Ryoga tiene razón! Nada conseguirás siguiéndola, ¡harás que su sacrificio haya sido en vano! ¡Piensa en tu madre! ¡Cómo estará ella si además de entregar a la hija de Soun muerta también le entrego a su hijo!—le gritaba a escasa distancia de él.

— ¡CÁLLATE VIEJO EGOÍSTA! ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI! ¡Jamás te importe de verdad! ¡Solo piensas en tu pellejo! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡LA AMO! ¡Y sin ella no puedo!...no…no puedo…—acepto al final entre nuevos sollozos cayendo al suelo de rodillas y apretando los puños contra la tierra, nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero de reojo vio como Ryoga intentaba cargar al cuerpo de Akane, y con la ira y la furia reflejada en sus ojos y su aura explotando le grito— ¡NI TE ATREVAS RYOGA! ¡NO LA TOQUES!—dijo ronco de rabia ante ver como intentaba tocarla con sus sucias manos, solo él podría tocarla, solo él podría sentirla, nadie más, él, su prometido, el sería el único, y a una velocidad inigualable se acercaba ante un Ryoga petrificado por su grito y espeluznante aura, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, en menos de un segundo lo tenía al lado y de un puñetazo en la quijada lo alejaba del cuerpo de Akane. La cargó en brazos, y con la mirada afilada a los únicos que quedaban presentes dijo— Solo yo podré tocarla, ¡y ya no me molesten! ¡DÉJENOS EN PAZ!— y a paso veloz se perdía de sus ojos, Genma fue a ayudar a Ryoga que estaba sangrando, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pareció por lo visto, además al igual que el resto estaban agotados por la batalla rendida.

— ¡RANMA! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ! ¡NO HAGAS NINGUNA LOCURA!—gritaba Genma que sin perder más el tiempo salían en su búsqueda junto a Ryoga, pero no llegaron muy lejos, a unos cientos de metros de donde se encontraban lo vieron con el cuerpo de Akane sobre unas hojas, llorando como niño chiquito en su pecho y abrazándola de forma protectora, solo lo vieron con lástima, sin saber qué hacer con él, pero por el momento se quedaron vigilando que no hiciera ningún disparate, ya luego verían como enfrentaban la situación.

…

Habían pasado unas horas, y Ranma se había quedado profundamente dormido en el cuerpo de Akane, cuando despertó a las pocas horas se encontraba en el mismo lugar, más ella no estaba ahí.

— ¡¿Akane?!...¡AKANE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡AKANEEEEE!—gritaba desesperado mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, un voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Airen…no preocupar, el cuerpo de chica violenta fue llevado a aldea de amazonas, te dejaron un rato descansando pero ya venir por ti para llevarte también…—dijo Shampoo que se acercaba a paso lento a él.

— ¿Shampoo?... ¡no me jodas! ¡¿Dónde está Akane?! ¡Y no le digas más así! ¡Te prohíbo que hables mal de ella!—le decía con el ceño fruncido y la mira fiera, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, no le cayó nada bien que la alejaran de su lado. Shampoo por unos instantes se asustó por la forma en que la veía, pero se intentó tranquilizar, su airen jamás le haría daño, eso se lo demostró varias veces.

—Airen…ya no preocuparte…todo estar bien…Shampoo curar tu dolor y tú ya no recordaras a chica vio…digo…Akane…ya no preocupar, con amor de Shampoo curar tus heridas, ya podremos casarnos y…—pero una risa tétrica y macabra empezó a salir de los labios de su airen, haciéndola cortar sus palabras y verlos entre sorprendida y asustada.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo jamás me casaré contigo! ¡Ni mucho menos olvidaría a Akane por tan poca cosa como tú! ¡NUNCA! ¡Óyeme bien Shampoo! ¡Nunca vuelvas a creer que contigo podría sustituir a mi Akane, nunca! No le llegas ni a los talones…yo siempre la amaré a ella, y jamás la cambiaría por ti ni ninguna otra mujer así que deja de acosarme, ¡me enfermas!—dijo con desprecio, para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea para buscarla pero Shampoo lo detuvo de un brazo evitando que se fuera con lágrimas en sus rojizos ojos ante sus duras palabras, aunque sabía que estaba descargando su dolor con ella, ella se ocupará de que la olvide, y la ame en su lugar, ella lo haría feliz.

— ¡No decir eso airen! ¡Ahora que ella morir tu tener que casarte conmigo! ¡Yo siempre amarte mucho! ¡Yo hacerte feliz! ¡Jurar que hacer feliz a airen!—decía intentando detenerlo, mas él se la quitó de encima y sin decir más nada salió corriendo, dejando a un llorosa Shampoo en el suelo, muerta de rabia y coraje— Tú serás mío Ranma…cueste lo que cueste… ¡tú serás solo mío!—decía consumida de coraje mientras apretaba los puños contra la tierra enterrando sus uñas en ella, las amargas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, surcando profundo en su alma.

—Shampoo…deja ya de rogarle…sabes que te amo, ¿por qué a mí no me das una oportunidad? ¡Yo puedo hacerte feliz!—decía Mousse que salía de los matorrales, la estuvo siguiendo desde un principio, y aunque estuvo a punto de romperle la cara a Saotome por tratarla así, se contuvo, estaba dolido y respetaría su dolor, al fin de cuenta era culpa de ella por ir a provocarlo en tremenda situación, aunque debe reconocerse que lo inundó la ira y la impotencia ante ver como ella rogaba el amor de alguien que no le interesa, sonrió internamente con amargura, él era igual, rogaba y rogaba y nada obtenía más que desplantes y desprecio, ¿se vería acaso el tan patético también?...no le importaba, ella era el amor de su vida, estaba seguro, estaban destinados, así que por más que ella se negara a aceptarlo el insistiría, sabía que Saotome no le correspondería, y cuando ella se diera cuenta que nada podía hacer, ahí estaría él para consolarla y darle al fin tanto amor guardado.

— ¡Otra vez tu pato tonto!—dijo con ira— ¡dejar de una buena vez a Shampoo en paz! ¡Shampoo no querer a pato inútil! amar a airen y ser con el que yo casarme, ¡así decir leyes! ¡dejar de molestar!— y mandándole uno de sus chuí salió corriendo tras su airen, dejando a un semiinconsciente Mousse a causa de su golpe, triste por su desprecio, decepcionado por su poco amor propio, cansado de ser el rechazado, y resignado a seguir tras ella cueste lo que cueste, "sé que vendrás a mi Shampoo… cuando te canses de él y su desprecio vendrás a mí, y yo…yo te esperare, y cuando eso suceda nos casaremos, y verás cuan feliz puedes ser a mi lado…" pensaba intentándose dar optimismo, y medio tambaleante y con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza iba tras ella, una vez más, iba tras ella.

…

Ranma iba corriendo rumbo a la aldea, desesperado por verla, no quería apartarse de ella, de solo recordar que ahí encontraría su cuerpo más no su alma, las lágrimas de nuevo lo acudieron inundándolo la angustia y la soledad, un vacío inmenso, un dolor desbordante, pero a mitad de camino fue sujetado por un persona, y al ver de quien se trataba arrugo el ceño.

— ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Déjame en paz Shampoo! ¡Quiero ir con Akane!—dijo rabioso intentando que lo soltara, mas siendo delicado con ella no lo estaba consiguiendo, si seguía igual de densa tendría que aplicar fuerza de verdad, y con su débil estado emocional y sin una pizca de paciencia pues lo haría.

— ¡NO airen! ¡Akane estar muerta! ¡Entender! ¡MUERTA! ¡Ahora ser yo tu prometida! ¡Y no quiero que la veas! ¡Olvídala! ¡Y amarme a mí!—decía haciendo fuerza en su agarre, pero ni bien termino de decir lo último sintió como se la sacaba de encima de un fuerte y brusco empujón, cayendo al suelo y ensuciándose con la tierra, un pequeño raspón se le formo en la pierna derecha dándole una pequeña sensación de ardor, pero más le dolía el orgullo y el ego ante ver como la trataba cuando ella solo quería darle cariño, claro y recibir a cambio lo mismo.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No hables así de ella! ¡ENTIÉNDELO! ¡Ni aunque Akane no esté en este mundo, en este universo! ¡Ni aunque nunca la hubiera conocido! ¡Ni aunque ni siquiera ella hubiera existido yo nunca! ¡Óyeme bien Shampoo! ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca me quedaría contigo! ¡Nunca me casare contigo! ¡Me das asco! ¡Me repugnas! ¡Para mí no tienes valor como mujer! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldición! ¡Piérdete para siempre!—dijo rojo de ira y con los ojos inyectados de odio, no razonaba bien frente al cúmulo de sentimientos negativos que tenía encima, y las cosas que hacía y decía Shampoo no ayudaban, tras descargar sus agrias y venenosas palabras volvió a su corrida en busca de su amada.

—Airen…—dijo quedamente con la voz quebrada, le dolieron tanto sus palabras, más en vez de generar el efecto esperado fue todo lo contrario, la encapricharon más todavía, ella no se rendiría, ella era una amazona, y aunque tuviera que recurrir a los trucos más bajos que hubiera ella obtendría lo que quería: que su airen se casara con ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en ellos, mientras decía con la voz llena de coraje— cueste lo que cueste…tú serás marido de Shampoo…— si no lo conseguía directamente lo conseguiría de otra forma, pero que nunca se rendiría era un hecho.

Mousse que la veía a los lejos solo apretó los puños con rabia, quiso ir a ayudarla pero desistió, aun le dolía el golpe, y esa oscura aura que emanaba su cuerpo le decía que no hacía bien en acercarse, mejor la dejaba un rato sola, el también necesitaba estar solo unos momentos, aun le dolían sus últimas palabras, largo un suspiro y destenso sus músculos, y tras darle una última mirada, se retiró del lugar, sin irse esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

…

Llegó a la aldea, y a lo lejos divisó a su padre y a Ryoga, era la tarde ya, el cielo se pintaba de diferentes colores, y la luminosidad era escasa, se acercó a ellos a paso veloz y ya cuando estuvo a su lado hablo, o más bien ordeno.

— ¡Quiero verla! ¡No me pueden alejar de ella! ¡Es mi prometida!—demandó decidido, los ojos los tenía inflamados de tanto llorar, más a pesar de eso, seguía teniendo esa pose de imposición absoluta.

—Hijo…no te hace bien…—intento refutar Genma, le dolía mucho verlo así.

— ¡Tú nunca supiste que era lo que realmente me hacía bien! ¡Así que no me vengas ahora con esas estupideces! ¡Quiero verla! ¡AHORA! —rugió con ira y desesperación.

—Está bien…yo te llevo…—dijo Ryoga sin ganas de discutir o pelear, sin energías casi en su cuerpo, Ranma sin decir ni una sola palabra lo siguió, más Genma al ver que lo llevaba por el camino equivocado intervino.

—Ryoga…los acompaño, pero es para este lado…—dijo resignado, él tampoco quería seguir peleando o discutiendo, ambos jóvenes no acotaron nada, solo siguieron al mayor, los abrasaba un silencio incómodo, más nadie tenía ganas de romperlo.

Al llegar a una choza pequeña, la cual solo contaba con una pequeña ventana y una habitación única, ingresaron por la puerta, apenas era iluminada por dos velones blancos a cada lado del cuerpo, según ellos era la luz que le indicaría el camino, Akane estaba vestida con un vestido blanco chino sin ningún arreglo o decorado, y sus manos las tenía colocadas sobre su estómago, la luz de las velas se reflejaba en su blanco y pálido rostro, sus labios tenían un tono rojizo, para disimular el violáceo original, su cuerpo se encontraba sobre una especie de cama que estaba formada por paja y hojas, alrededor tenía flores amarillas y blancas, algunas rojas, cada una con su significado, más ninguno de los tres sabía cuál era, ni les interesaba. Genma fue el primero en hablar.

—Insistieron en velarla aquí ya que murió en sus tierras, mañana en la mañana la llevaremos hasta Japón…con…con su familia…—dijo con pesar, de solo imaginar tener que llevarle el cuerpo sin vida de su hija a su amigo se le formaba un nudo en el pecho que lo abatía.

—Déjenos solos—demando serio sin quitar su vista de ella.

—Pero Ranma no creo…—intento rebatir Ryoga, más este no lo dejo continuar.

— ¡QUÉ NOS DEJEN SOLOS!—rugió clavándole la mirada, emanando un aura tétrica que les heló la sangre, Genma le colocó una mano en su hombro y al obtener su atención se limitó negar con la cabeza, intento rebatirle, pero termino aceptando la situación, y tras darle una última mirada a Ranma que volvía a dedicar su atención a Akane, salió tras Genma dejándolos solos y en las penumbras de la choza.

Cuando se supo solo, se acercó a ella solo tres pasos y dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre sus rodillas, nuevamente sus ojos dejaron el salado líquido fluir, tomo su pequeña mano y tras darle un suave beso en el dorso, la coloco en su mejilla, sin dejar de clavar sus azules ojos en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Por qué Akane?... ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?...que no ves que…nada tiene sentido sin ti…por que… ¡¿por qué me dejaste solo?!...¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE?! ¡¿SI ME AMABAS POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...—gritaba con ira mientras le apretaba la mano, rogando porque no fuera una mano fría la que lo tocaba, intentando darle calor con su cuerpo para que recobrara su calidez, y el rojizo de sus mejillas— mira que eres torpe…pero…así torpe y todo te amo, nada de ti cambiaría, nada…eres perfecta, así como eres…perdóname por gritarte…yo…yo no quiero hacerlo más…ni insultarte, ni…ni molestarte, solo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, que estés a mi lado, siempre juntos…si alguna vez creí que…no necesitaría de nadie más que de mí mismo para salir adelante…pues me equivoque, te necesito a ti, sin ti…nada tiene sentido para mi…—mientras decía con la voz ahogada en sollozos cada palabra y su rostro bañando en lágrimas, el sol ya no mostraba su existencia, siendo ahora solo iluminados por las luces de las velas. Suspiró para intentar calmarse, y tras recostarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, coloco su frágil brazo alrededor suyo, simulando a que lo abrazaba, mientras él la abrazaba de su cintura y la apretaba contra sí, seguía llorando su perdida y sufriendo por ello, mas el hecho de tenerla con él, lo calmaba, mínimamente pero lo calmaba.

Las horas siguieron corriendo, Ranma volvió a quedarse dormido al lado de su cuerpo, el agotamiento le vencía su voluntad, mas al despertar esta vez sí lo hizo a su lado, la vio con una profunda tristeza al darse cuenta que realmente era real todo, no un sueño como esperaba, se levantó a medio cuerpo del lugar y tras volver a besar su mano y colocar en su estómago se levantó con la decisión en sus pupilas.

Salió de la choza en calma, al hacerlo no vio a nadie, serían quizás ya las once o doce de la noche, camino unos doscientos metros y entre las sombras una voz grave y masculina proveniente de su espalda lo hizo detenerse en sus pasos.

—Deberías descansar como corresponde, y también comer algo, no has probado bocado en todo el día…

—Solo…déjame en paz…—dijo con la voz seca y tajante, y al no obtener respuesta siguió su camino, Ryoga sintió la necesidad de seguirlo, más se contuvo, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de perderse, además quería darle su espacio, lo contemplo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, y tras darse la vuelta ingresó en la choza que le acondicionaron a los tres para descansar, ya mañana temprano emprenderían su regreso.

…

Sus pupilas azules se concentraron en esa enorme y profundidad oscuridad, no se alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada, el viento fresco de la noche mecía sus cabellos y silbaba cuando pasaba por entre las hojas de los antiguos árboles, la decisión y seguridad desbordaba sus ojos, los cerró unos segundos y cargó sus pulmones del puro aire nocturno, la luna por muy luminosa que fuese esa noche, no le permitía ver el fondo de ese precipicio rocoso, más sabía que superaba los trescientos metros, dio un paso hacia el borde, y sintió el ruido de pequeñas piedras descender por la profunda poza rocosa, sonrió de forma amarga, nunca imagino que así acabaría su vida, más aún con todas las cosas extraordinarias y peligrosas que le toco enfrentar y vivir desde que tenía memoria, mas eso no le importaba, el motivo era más que suficiente. Estaba a punto de dar el último paso a su existencia y lanzarse al vacío, cuando una voz no esperada lo detuvo.

—Aunque te suicides…no estarás con ella…

Él ante sentir la voz y reconocerla, más lo que dijo, se dio la vuelta para encararla.

—Usted…—dijo reacio—… ¡¿qué quiere decir con eso?!—exigió saber, aun no la visualizaba pero sabía que era ella. Tras sentirse su voz retumbar en la zona, la vio aparecer sobre su batón, con su mirada fija en su persona y con su presencia, aunque pequeña, poderosa.

—Ella murió por amor…tú lo harás por cobardía, por no poder soportar tu dolor, sus almas nunca se encontraran si haces eso…estarás destinado a nunca más encontrarla…—explico sin ninguna expresión en su anciano rostro.

—…—él solo la quedo viendo fijamente, sin saber si hacerle caso, si era verdad eso que decía, que no valía la pena su sacrificio, nunca más estarían juntos, ¿pero que le quedaba entonces? ¿Sufrir cada día de su existencia? ¿Y esperar a que la muerte se apiade de él y venga a buscarlo? ¿Podría el vivir cada día de su vida deseando que la muerte lo alcance sin ella a su lado? No, no podría— no veo otra solución, además que más le da lo que yo haga…—dijo desviando su rostro orgulloso, no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida, y menos en su muerte.

— ¿No te gustaría traerla a la vida?—pregunto como cualquier cosa, conteniendo su sonrisa al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Ante sus palabras el agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, quedo completamente mudo, sin palabras, quería ilusionarse con que eso fuera real, pero a la vez temía que no fuera posible, con la voz suave y casi imperceptible pregunto sin creérselo del todo aun— ¿Es…es posible?...—al no obtener respuesta insistió— ¡Dígame abuela! ¡¿Es posible revivirla?!—pregunto al final con más fuerza, notándose su ansiedad y desesperación en sus palabras y gestos.

—Eso dependerá de ti yerno…

— ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor! ¡Ayúdeme a traerla de vuelta!— pidió ya a escasa distancia de su pequeño y aparente frágil cuerpo, con la esperanza latiendo alborotada en su pecho.

—Puedo traer a Akane de vuelta a la vida, pero… ¿yo que gano?—pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada y afilada hacia él. Ranma al oírla endureció su mirada y apretó los puños, nunca pensó que fuera tan mezquina, tan maldita, y jugar con el de esa forma.

—Supongo que lo que quiere a cambio de la vida de Akane es que me case con su nieta, ¿me equivoco?—pregunto reacio, sintiendo un profundo desprecio.

—Te propongo un trato, yo traeré de nuevo a la vida a la chica Tendo y tú te casarás con mi nieta—propuso mientras fumaba su pipa y procedía luego a liberar el humo por sus arrugados labios.

—Yo…yo…—no sabía que decir, desvió su vista al suelo, la anciana le estaba dando la posibilidad de traerla con vida, ¡por kami! ¡VIVA! pero…por otro lado, él debía casarse con la amazona, en resumidas cuentas, seguirían separados, no podrían vivir su amor, no podrían amarse como tanto deseaba. Esta vez sí lo tenían bien agarrado y sin escapatoria, eligiese lo que eligiese, Akane no estaría a su lado.

—Se lo que piensas…que aunque la traiga con vida no podrán estar juntos…—al ver su mutismo prosiguió— y tienes razón— dijo tajante, el ante lo último dicho alzó su mirada y la vio fijamente, mas no agrego nada— pero…se lo debes, dio su vida por ti, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en ti un segundo verdad?

— ¡No solo pienso en mí! ¡También lo hago en ella! Como cree que se sentirá si al regresar… ¡Ve que me case con Shampoo!...me…me odiará…—dijo con la mirada triste viendo el suelo— además…ella… ¡ella no se quedará tranquila! si sabe por qué lo hice…no se rendirá…—acepto suavemente en murmullo "es tan terca…" completo en su mente.

—Ese ya será su problema, debes dejarle en claro que elegiste a Shampoo y listo, es muy orgullosa esa niña, no creo que insista mucho…—mas Ranma no estaba seguro de eso, la conocía, ella no creería esa fachada, además él no se sentiría con el valor y la fuerza suficiente para negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y menos aún decir que elegía a otra, pero era consciente que no podía dejar las cosas así, su ser demandaba, exigía que hiciera algo por ella, aunque eso implicara no poder acompañarla "quizás en otra vida…" pensó como última esperanza a formar la vida que tanto deseaba juntos, la voz de la anciana los saco de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué dices? Insisto…se lo debes, murió por ti, es justo que ahora el que se sacrifique seas tú ¿no?—pregunto con sorna, sabía que dijera lo que dijera ella tenía razón.

—Yo…yo…esta…está bien…acepto pero…tengo mis condiciones—dijo seguro de sí, había tomado una decisión, y era rotunda, todo fuera por tener de nuevo a Akane a la vida, y darle un vida lo más feliz posible, "Yo solo te genere lágrimas y dolor…es hora de reivindicarme y pagar por mi mal actuar y malas elecciones, todo sea por ti Akane…".

—Escucho yerno.

—Yo me casaré con Shampoo, pero…nada más, no podrá obligarme a nada, ni a que juegue del papel de esposo amoroso ni perfecto, las cosas seguirán su curso, y nuestra relación será solo nuestra.

—Bueno…aunque puede ser una arma de doble filo, de acuerdo, solo me interesa que te cases y cumpla tu papel en la aldea, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con mi nieta será su asunto, no me interpondré ni intervendré, igual confió que mi nieta te termine por conquistar, es una joven hermosa y sabe cómo complacer un hombre, esta entrenada para eso…—dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Además…quiero…pedirle que…cuando Akane regrese, le… borre la memoria.

La anciana disimulo perfectamente su sorpresa ante su pedido, pero debía reconocerse que si la sorprendió, más tras analizarlo un par de segundos, tenía lógica.

— ¿Estás seguro?—pregunto rascándose la barbilla y mirada analizadora.

—Si…quiero que…tenga una vida normal, que se olvide de mí y de todo lo que le provoque, qué sentido tiene que me recuerde si no podremos estar juntos, o peor, si solo me ganaré su odio— dijo con pesadumbre.

—No sé si decirte que con eso estas siendo muy egoísta…o muy solidario…pero me da lo mismo, para mí eso no tendrá ningún problema, pero eso sí, luego que borre de su mente tus recuerdos no volverán.

—Lo imagino…—y largo un suspiro, eso era todo, al final seguiría sin ella, pero al menos le daría la vida que ella arriesgó por él, la devolvería a la vida aunque eso implicara arruinar la suya, pero el hecho de que lo olvidara era la mejor opción, ¿que sentido tenía si no podrían estar juntos?, por lo menos así no guardaría amargos sentimientos en su puro corazón, era la mejor forma de protegerla, quizás en otra vida pudieran estar juntos, y si llegaba a eso suceder solo esperaba no ser tan testarudo y orgulloso, y darse cuanta a tiempo de lo que significaba para él.

—Bien, tenemos un trato yerno, ahora iré a preparar todo para el ritual, antes del amanecer Akane regresara al mundo de los vivos, apróntate para su regreso, supongo que querrás una despedida antes de que borre sus recuerdos, así que te recomiendo que te bañes y comas algo, te buscare cuando todo esté listo…—y sin esperar respuesta y de un largo y ágil salto se perdía entre las penumbras de la zona, complacida con los resultados, dejando atrás a un joven sumergido en su agonía, estaba feliz, claro que si…Akane regresaría, pero no podrían estar juntos como tantas veces soñó, la vida no dejaba de ser injusta. Largó un suspiro de resignación, y a paso lento volvía al pueblo, le haría caso a la anciana y se prepararía para el reencuentro, debía preparase mentalmente para ello, ya que tenía mucho para decir.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno que va un segundo capítulo de este fic, pobre nuestro Ranma sufrió mucho y eso lo hizo madurar de golpe y enfrentar sus sentimientos sin temor, pero parece que sus pesares no acaban ahora tendrá que unirse a Shampoo…Sé que entre este y el 'Todo por alcanzarte' pues esta algo depre la cosa, pero bueno se me juntaron los hechos. Espero que de todas maneras lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y de ya agradezco los que quieran dejar sus comentarios :)

Rya16: Hola! bueno me alegra pila que te agrade el fic, si es verdad es algo triste, te todas maneras espero que te guste como quedo el capi, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:) un beso grande! Nos leemos!

Aurora: Hola amiga! Pues si sin duda las cosas para Ranma están trágicas, tuvo que tomar una decisión que le hará infeliz sea cual sea, pero al menos se sentirá rectificado, y esa Shampoo…bueno siempre fue rastrera. Espero que te guste como quedo el cap! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:) te mando un beso y un abrazo! hasta la próxima!

Dilana Chiba: Hola hermosa! Tanto tiempo! Que bueno tenerte de vuelta! Y me alegra pila que te enganche el fic! pues nuestro lindo Ranma la está teniendo difícil ante las situaciones que se le presentaron, pero el egoísmo no puede ganar cunado hay amor, ojalá te guste como quedó el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y el apoyo!:) un beso grande! y to tmb te quiero bella!nos leemos!

Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga! Bueno me alegra pila que te enganche el fic, Ranma está pasándolo mal por su amada, pero se sacrificará por la felicidad d ella, espero que te guste como quedo el capítulo, te mando un beso grande y gracias por comentar!:)

Diane: Hola! bueno no puedo adelantar nada, espero igual que el fic te siga gustando como va quedando, espero que así sea! muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar la historia!:) un beso!nos leemos!

Mary: Hola linda! Que bueno que te enganche el fic, pues Ranma la tuvo difícil pero optó por separarse de su amada y condenarse a una bruja sin corazón, pobrecito… ojala te guste como quedo el cap!muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:) nos leemos amiga!cuidate!

Ranma-k: Hola! como esta mi niño? Pues espero no dañarlo mucho, pero si me alegra que te enganche el fic! gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! eres un amor!Pues nuestro amigo Saotome tuvo que tomar una decisión, y termino eligiendo una dominada por su amor hacía Akane para darle felicidad y una vida normal en lugar de la suya, y quedarse con la maldita gata, veamos qué pasa con estos personajes…espero que te gustara como quedo el cap!nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!:)

Bry: Hola mi querida bry!espero que hayas podido seguir con la lectura, ya que es un cap algo triste y angustioso, pero bueno nuestro Ranma se sacrificó por ella, por su amor, para que sea feliz, si lo se…¡maldita gata!...ella siempre fue muy egoísta y el rechazo del solo ayudo a que su negro corazón ganará sobre el lado bueno (por que algo buena es la china, solo que lo olvida) pero bueno veamos cómo se van desarrollando las cosas, espero que te guste como quedo el capítulo!muhcas gracias por el apoyo!:) un beso grande nos leemos!

Xandryx: Hola amiga! Tanto tiempo! me alegra pila que te enganche el fic! espero que te haya gustado como quedo el cap! Nuestro pobre Ranma tuvo que elegir, y como era de esperar eligió por sobre él, veamos cómo se van dando las cosas. Pues más adelante ire largando mis otros proyectos, de eso estate segura!;) bueno hermosa muchas gracias por comentar y darme tu apoyo incondicional!:) un beso grande nos leemos!

Mi gente hermosa, hasta aquí por hoy, debo ponerme a escribir el cap de 'Entre primos' ese lo tengo en cero, así que me llevara unos días actualizar, pero bueno espero poder hacerlo lo antes posible, veamos cómo me agarra la musa. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!nos leemos pronto! un abrazo a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
